catsofthewoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mangofeather
Mangofeather is a long-haired, strong, lean, ginger tabby tom with green eyes, white paws, muzzle, chest, belly, striped tail, and a scar on his shoulder. History He is the son of Stella and Thorngaze. He has three brothers and one sister, Tornadofoot, Sockfur, Hareclaw, and Mazepoppy. Mangofeather also has a mate named Shadenwater, and their first litter are Brindlepaw and Tangerinepaw, she is also carring their second litter. Mangofeather had first been a loner, named Mango. Since their is two-leg activity at their anbandoned two-leg nest, Stella and Thorngaze take their kits to join DarkClan. There, he earns Mangopaw for his name, and becomes an apprentice. His siblings are named Tornadopaw, a medicine cat apprentice, Sockpaw, Harepaw, and Mazepaw, who are also warrior apprentices. His mentor is Risingdawn. He friends another apprentice, Shadenpaw, and then Bloodpaw. During their first battle, he is taken back to camp by Shadenpaw, Bloodpaw, and Tornadopaw. After the battle, his mother tells him Thorngaze ran away during the battle. His mentor teachs him how to stalk larger prey, and then Shadenpaw and him battle train. Soon, his two brothers, sister, Shadenpaw, and him earn their warrior names. He is given Mangofeather. Harepaw is named Hareclaw, Sockpaw into Sockfur, Mazepaw earns Mazepoppy, Shadenpaw earns Shadenwater. He is sad Bloodpaw wasn't there since he died in the recent battle. He then becomes mates with the newly named Shadenwater five moons later. He is also given Nettlepaw as an apprentive. His brother, Tornadopaw, is given the name Tornadofoot. When the deputy retires, he is named deputy. His apprentice, Nettlepaw, dies from a monster crushing his neck. He is sad from his loss, and Shadenwater comforts him, saying it will be everyone's time someday. He is later seen sharing prey with his mate. He leads a patrol of him, Stella, Hollyhawk, and Grassfur. Only half a moon later, his mentor, Risingdawn dies. Mangofeather is seen at a Gathering, filling in for Finchstar, DarkClan's leader, since he is at camp sick with green-cough. He states prey is well, water is low, Finchstar had been out ill, and that the deputy had retired. He is seen wrapping his tail around his paws while listening to the other leaders. When his mate moves into the nursery, clearly showing signs of her carring kits. He is seen bringing her prey one morning, and some water soaked moss. Mangofeather is later seen bringing prey to the still ill Finchstar with his brother, Tornadofoot, who is bringing herbs. His brother, Tornadofoot, becomes the medicine cat of DarkClan. Shadenwater gives birth to his kits, Brindlekit and Tangerinekit. When his mate becomes ill with green-cough, he tries to get them to try prey since they can't have milk. His kits stave to death, and also catch green-cough. His mate and kits soon get better, and are able to return to the nursery. His kits are weaned, and try prey. When tring to make patrols, his kits pester him, asking if they could go. He states they can't until they had mentors, and are apprenticed. Mangofeather watches his kits leave but soon start to pester their mother. He watches his daughter, Tangerinekit, catch a butterfly. His other daughter, Brindlekit, chases a beetle, and manages to get it. Moons pass and his kits become apprenitces, named Tangerinepaw and Brindlepaw. He makes them the apprentices to Stella and Mazepoppy, his own mate also returns to the warrior's den with him. Coming Soon